


from joy to joy

by lemon_lullabies



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, another Christmas fic, i want what they have, lots of soft kisses, proposal, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_lullabies/pseuds/lemon_lullabies
Summary: "these are the days we live, as if death were nowhere in the background; from joy to joy to joy...." (Li-Young Lee)Gon shoves his shoulder lightly in retaliation, but his laughter is joining Killua’s, floating gently out the open window and misting in the frigid air. “We’ve just been inside all day, I thought we could use some fresh air,” Gon huffs, catching his breath. “It’s late enough that everyone has their Christmas lights on, too, so we could walk around and look at all the pretty lights!”(Or: Our boys look at Christmas lights, share incredibly domestic moments, and are in love.)
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	from joy to joy

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't really planning on writing ANOTHER christmas fic, but i spent two hours a few days ago driving around and looking at christmas lights. all the while, i kept thinking about my lovely girlfriend, so i wrote this as a gift to her but also based off some of the stuff i saw while looking at lights! it's kinda short and sweet but i hope you enjoy <3

The window is open.

Gon stares at it with a hypnotic intensity, watching as the bitter wind makes the curtains flutter. It feels like a scene from a children’s book, like Peter Pan is about to swoop in to search for his shadow. If he listens closely, Gon can almost imagine he hears the tinkling of little bells like a tiny fairy. The whole scene seems telling, somehow, though Gon can’t quite decipher why. Like the silence is just waiting to be broken. It’s like he’s floating in some sense of liminality, stuck between moments, at a tipping point.

Killua shifts just slightly, his wild hair tickling Gon’s sternum as he nestles his face just slightly more into Gon’s chest. It’s gentle and sweet and it makes Gon’s heart melt. Killua’s face softens in his sleep, muscles relaxing into a delicate almost-smile. His arm is thrown haphazardly across Gon’s waist, and one leg is hiked up to rest on top of Gon’s legs. It took ages for Killua to allow himself to hold Gon, to fully believe that Gon was his to have and hold and love. Five years together, and Gon is still filled to the brim with incessant pride at how far Killua has come. He presses a soft kiss to Killua’s messy curls and twines his fingers through Killua’s limp hand.

Today was a lazy day for the pair of them. It was cold and cloudy, and they had opted to spend their day inside, curled up close. They had laid down for a nap around 2:30 and must have slept longer than they thought, because it was now nearly 5:00. The sky had gone dark long ago, but Gon has no intention of moving and disrupting Killua’s peaceful slumber. He’s so warm, and he chases away the unrelenting winter chilliness just by existing.

Coincidentally, it’s that moment when Killua starts to shuffle, slowly waking from his slumber. His eyes blink open warily, and a small smile stretches across his face when the first thing he sees is Gon’s loving gaze. He presses a gentle kiss to Gon’s exposed neck before slowly sitting up.

“Mm, how long was I out?”

“It’s almost 5.”

“Oh shit, really? Guess we overslept, huh?” He’s wearing that soft smile again and it makes Gon’s stomach flip and heart race. Five years and Killua still makes his brain buffer. Error: overload of gay thoughts. Gon tangles their fingers together again, eyes crinkling in joy.

“I guess so.” He pauses for a moment. “Hey, do you want to go out for a walk?”

Killua lets out an exaggerated gasp. “The island boy? Asking to go out into the unforgiving cold? Who are you and what have you done with Gon?”

Gon shoves his shoulder lightly in retaliation, but his laughter is joining Killua’s, floating gently out the open window and misting in the frigid air. “We’ve just been inside all day, I thought we could use some fresh air,” Gon huffs, catching his breath. “It’s late enough that everyone has their Christmas lights on, too, so we could walk around and look at all the pretty lights!”

“Are you sure? It’s sooo cold,” Killua teases, shoving his icy toes under Gon’s thigh to prove his point.

“Yeah, but it’s also sooo pretty, and I’ll have Killua to keep me warm!” Gon’s exclamation is met with darkening cheeks and a wrinkled nose.

Killua hums for a moment, and then the blush on his face is replaced with a look of mischievous intent. “Wouldn’t you rather stay in bed with me?” Killua whispers, creeping towards Gon on all fours until he’s pushed Gon onto his back, hovering over him with a sly smirk. There’s something both soft and menacing in his eyes as he skims a long pale finger along Gon’s jawline, and Gon fails to suppress the shiver that runs down his spine.

“If you didn’t want to go, you could just say so,” Gon manages, fighting back a heavy blush. He gently sets his hands on Killua’s forearms.

“Damn, I thought I got you,” Killua sulks. He sits up with a pout, furrowed brows marring his pretty face. Gon almost feels bad. Almost. 

“Pretty please, Killua? I really want to look at the lights with you! I’ll make you hot chocolate if you come!”

And that pretty much sealed the deal. Gon made the best hot chocolate, and Killua would never _ever_ pass that up.

Killua reluctantly slides off the bed, disgruntled at being beaten. He silently pouts at Gon to further prove his (fake) frustration. Gon follows him, his triumphant smile and gleaming eyes a stark contrast to his boyfriend’s expression. Instead of taking pity on his poor, dejected boyfriend, Gon grabs Killua’s hand and pulls him along towards the coat closet.

“It’s really cold out there, so you gotta dress warm for once,” Gon admonishes, plopping a tasseled hat over Killua’s unruly hair.

“I’m the one who told you it was cold, idiot.”

“Yeah, but you never wear your coat and gloves!” Gon thrusts said gloves in Killua’s direction, leveling him with a knowing smile.

“I’m fine,” Killua mumbles. He’s blushing under the attention and tries to hide it with his bangs in his eyes. He fails dramatically.

“You’re not fine,” Gon retaliates as he throws Killua’s grey peacoat over his shoulders. “Now put this on or I won’t make the hot chocolate." Killua promptly shuts his mouth and shrugs on the coat, whatever scathing remark he had planned dying on his tongue.

Finally, Gon wraps the blue scarf Alluka had knitted around Killua’s neck. He steps back to admire his handywork with a gentle smile before stepping back into Killua’s space, pulling gently on the ends of the scarf and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. As he pulls back, he can see Killua’s cheeks fill with color, but there’s a small smile gracing his features as well.

“Alright, can we go now?” Killua whines, tugging on Gon’s hand.

“Wait! I have to get my scarf and gloves still!”

Gon quickly grabs the articles of clothing, intricately wraps the scarf so that it covers his nose, and grabs the apartment keys off the table.

“Okay! Let’s go!” This time, it’s Killua who loops their gloved fingers together and pulls Gon out the door. He shuts in behind them, pressing a quick kiss to Gon’s cheek before leading them down the stairwell and out into the open street.

Now that they’re standing in the middle of the street idly like confused ducks, Gon isn’t quite sure where to start. He probably should have planned this out a little better. No matter, they’ll just start wandering in a random direction. He tugs on Killua’s gloved hand, offering a blinding smile as they traverse the empty streets.

“Can we go see those big houses? You know, where all the rich white people live? I bet they all have those fancy ass light displays.” Killua always has the best ideas.

“Oh, you’re right! Let’s go!” Gon picks up the pace, essentially dragging a startled Killua behind him.

The walk towards the rich neighborhood is interspersed with random stops whenever Gon becomes mesmerized with a certain blinking strand of lights or Killua criticizes the color choices of a particular home. Somewhere along the way, they started counting how many candy cane lights they could find lining driveways, and soon it evolved into a competition of who could find the weirdest decorations. Killua won by spotting a blow-up AT-AT from Star Wars dressed as a reindeer, complete with antlers and a red nose.

They reach the neighborhood in just over 20 minutes. Gon’s toes are a little cold, and Killua’s nose has long since taken on a pink tinge, but neither complains; they’re just happy to be together.

Killua was right. Here, the too-big houses are decked with strands of all colors. From his vantage point, Gon can already see three light-up Santas, seven of those moving reindeer lights, three houses with shimmering icicle lights, and six trees wrapped tightly in multicolored strings of LEDs. It’s a little overwhelming, to be honest. It's an absolute assault on all senses. And yet, in a way, it’s also beautiful. It feels magical somehow, to be surrounded by enough light to drown out the long, weary winter nights. Gon wonders idly how much their electricity bills cost each December. He almost feels inadequate with the single strand of blue lights wrapped around their metal balcony.

“Look at that house,” Killua snorts, pointing and laughing at one down the street on the left. The lines of the roof and each window are outlined neatly in white lights, but the sophisticated style is ruined by the four blow-up minions they have in their yard. “Oh my God, I bet it’s unironic, too!” Killua is laughing so hard that Gon’s a little worried; his face is turning red and he’s bent over at the waist as his manic cackles echo down the street.

“What about that one?” Gon points out a different house on the right in an attempt to save Killua from an untimely death by laughing too hard. The house he picked is completely covered in vertical strands of light, no inch left unscathed. There’s a fake flickering candle in each of the windows to really complete the look.

“Shit, I’m getting a headache just looking at it,” Killua huffs between frantic breaths. He’s still recovering from his giggling fit.

They continue meandering down the street, pointing out any light display that catches their attention. Then, they round the corner and Gon comes to a full stop, frozen in excitement.

“Killua. The lights are dancing.” It’s true. There’s faint Christmas music playing, and the lights flicker and change color in time. It has to be programmed somehow, but Gon is too mesmerized to give a second thought to the logistics. “Killua, Killua, can we go closer?” He tugs on Killua’s arm like an overexcited child, eyes shining bright enough to rival the Christmas lights around them. And Killua could never resist.

Gon practically runs over to the house, dragging a surprised Killua behind him as he surges forward to get a better look at the display. He watches, fascinated, as a string of lights shaped in a half circle rhythmically turns on and off so that it looks like the light is bouncing from end to end in time with the beat.

“It’s ‘Jingle Bell Rock.’” Killua’s words startle Gon out of his trance, and he furrows his brows in confusion.

“Huh?”

“The song. It’s ‘Jingle Bell Rock.’”

“Oh, yeah!” Apparently, it’s the tail end of the song, because after a few seconds, it fades into “Rocking Around the Christmas Tree.”

“Ah! Killua! This is one of my favorites!” Gon turns to face Killua with a hopeful smile on his face. He grabs both of Killua’s hands, swaying them between their bodies. He’s bouncing on the balls of his feet, and it’s almost endearing in an innocent, childlike way. Killua finds himself smiling gently, but the smile is quickly wiped off his face when Gon abruptly pulls him into a spin.

“AAAA Gon, what the hell?”

“Killua is not a very good dancer,” comes Gon’s reply, a sly smirk on his face.

“Oh, really? Who’s the one who can’t dance without stepping on my toes at least twice? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure that’s you.”

Gon just sticks his tongue out in retaliation, wrinkling his nose and scrunching his eyes tightly closed. “Killua’s no fun.”

“How’s this for fun,” Killua snarks, leading Gon in an elegant spin. The tassels of his scarf trail in the wind as he rotates joyfully, and the extent of his laugh causes the bit that was hooked over his nose to fall down and rest around his neck. Killua can’t help but stare at the beauty of it all: the lights reflecting off the tufts of Gon’s hair that peak out from under his stupid frog hat, the mirthful melody formed by their laughs and the music, the feeling of Gon’s hand in his own. Killua ends their impromptu dance with a dip, smiling down at a slowly reddening Gon.

They stand frozen, the silence broken only by their stuttering breaths, which form trails of steam in the frigid air. They’re simply staring at each other.

What’s going through Killua’s brain is this: _Oh God, he’s so pretty. I love him so much. I can’t believe I’m this lucky. How did I land someone as wonderful as him? Am I dreaming? Is this a dream? What if I kissed him? Shit, now I can’t stop thinking about kissing him. How are his hands so warm? It’s freezing out and yet he’s still warm. Dumb stupid island boy. Dumb stupid island boy whom I love._

What’s going through Gon’s brain is this: _Oh God, he’s so pretty. I love him so much. Look at the way his hair gleams under the changing lights. I never want to look away. His eyes reflect the lights, too, and oh, he’s looking at me. I wonder what he’s thinking. I hope he never lets me go. His hands on my waist are the only thing tethering me to the world. Please never let me go. Stay with me forever._ And then: _I want to marry him._

Still dipped, his unraveling scarf brushing the ground, Gon lifts a hand to cup Killua’s cheek and asks, “What if we got married?”

Killua drops him.

“Aaa, Killua!” Gon picks himself up, gathering his now completely-fallen-off scarf and stuffing it in his coat pocket indignantly. He glares half-heartedly at Killua, puffing out his cheeks. “What was that for?”

“What did you just say?”

“What was that for?”

“No, before that.”

“What if we got married?”

Killua’s silent again, scanning Gon’s face for any sign that this is a joke. He finds nothing: only Gon’s wide, honest eyes trained on him and him alone. Like they’re looking right into the center of his very being.

“You’re serious,” he whispers, voice low and eyes wide.

Gon steps forward and grabs one of Killua’s hands, cupping it in both of his own. “Of course I am, Killua! I want to be with you forever, and when forever is over, I want to meet you in my next life and fall in love with you all over again.”

It’s hard to tell with the red lights already coloring Killua’s face, but Gon’s pretty sure Killua is blushing.

“You’re a sap.”

“Only for you,” and then Gon brings Killua’s hand to his lips and presses a lingering kiss to his ring finger. “So, what do you say? Wanna get married?”

Killua’s mouth opens and closes like a fish for a few moments, but then it breaks into a gentle smile. “Yeah, why the hell not. Let’s get married.”

Their elated laughter echoes off the expensive houses, ringing throughout the street. And when Killua leans to press a loving kiss against Gon’s lips, Gon is right there to accept eagerly.

“Let’s go get that hot chocolate,” Killua murmurs against Gon’s lips as they break apart.

Gon breaks into laughter once again. There seems to be a lot of laughter tonight. “You and your chocolate!” His giggles die down after a few seconds, and he once again twines his fingers through Killua’s, where they belong. “Let’s go home.”

Killua playfully tugs Gon’s hat over his eyes and is met with an indignant slap, but his reply is short and sweet.

“Yeah, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all ever just project onto characters and make them be happy and gay because you desperately want to live that? yeah me too.


End file.
